The present invention relates to a lever device for a holder adapted to receive a hand-held unit, such as a mobile telephone, comprising a first lever arm connected to a first hinge member, and a first locking arm connected to said first hinge member, said first hinge member having an axis about which the lever device is adapted to rotate, and a first spring arm adapted to cause a spring action of the lever device in relation to the holder while rotating the lever device about said first hinge member.
It also relates to a supporting device of a holder for a hand-held device, having a first and a second portion, wherein said first portion comprises a system connector adapted to be connected to a connecting device of said hand-held unit.
It furthermore relates to a holder for a hand-held device, comprising a system connector adapted to be connected to a corresponding system connector of said handheld unit.
Such holder comprising such a supporting device and such a lever device has been put on the market by Ericsson Mobile Communications AB as an accessory for the mobile telephone under the trademark xe2x80x9cT28xe2x80x9d. The lever device of that holder is made in one piece. It is disadvantageous as if it were used for hand-held devices provided with a central antenna, it would be necessary to move the lever device to a position on one of the sides of the antenna. This would however cause twisting forces on the phone, which could then cause damage on the connection for an external antenna.
Another holder for a mobile telephone is known from JP-A-08293904. The therein described holder is however disadvantageous, as its lever consists of several parts and is therefore complicated to manufacture and to assemble.
The object of the invention is to provide a holder for a hand-held unit having a central antenna, without the above mentioned disadvantages.
This has been solved by the lever of the kind initially defined, furthermore being provided with a second lever arm, said second lever arm being connected to a second hinge member, said first and second hinge members being spaced apart and being aligned with said axis, said first and second lever arms being interconnected by an interconnection member, a second spring arm adapted to cause a spring action of the lever device in relation to the holder while rotating the lever device about said second hinge member, said first and second spring arms being adapted to move towards or away from one another during said spring action, and at least one guide arm adapted to keep said first and second hinge members substantially aligned with said axis.
It has also been solved by a supporting device of the initially defined kind, wherein a second portion of said supporting device comprises a third and a fourth hinge member is adapted to receive the first and second hinge members, respectively, of the lever device according to the invention, in such a way that the lever device is hingedly movable relative to the supporting device.
It has furthermore been solved by a holder of the initially defined kind, wherein a third and a fourth hinge member hingedly receives the first and second hinge members, respectively, of the lever device according to the invention, the lever device being movable relative to the supporting device about said axis.
Hereby is achieved a holder, supporting device and lever device with improved stability of the hand-held device when positioned in the holder. Furthermore, unwanted torque is avoided at sensitive points, e.g. at the antenna socket. Furthermore, they are easy to manufacture and to assemble.
Preferably, said guide arm is connected to said first lever arm. Hereby is achieved that side forces created by said spring action are absorbed by the lever itself.
Suitably, a further guide arm is provided, said further guide arm being connected to said second lever arm. Hereby is achieved an improved stability as the side forces are absorbed by the lever.
Advantageously, each of said first and second spring arms is provided with a protrusion directed substantially parallel to the extension of said axis, said protrusions being adapted to co-operate with a guide portion of said holder, for biasing said first and second spring-arms towards or away from one another. Hereby is achieved a controlled biasing of the spring-arms.
Preferably, said protrusions are arranged on the spring arms, such that the protrusions are directed in opposite directions. Hereby is achieved that they are allowed to pass a locking member of the supporting device.
Suitably, each of said locking arms is provided with a guide rib, adapted to be pressed by the rear of said hand-held unit at least during an initial phase, while moving the lever device to a locked state. Hereby is achieved a controlled movement of the lever device.
Advantageously, each of said locking arms is provided with a locking rib, adapted to protrude into a corresponding cavity of said hand-held unit, for keeping said handheld unit in said holder.
Preferably, it is made in one piece of a plastics material by injection moulding. Hereby is achieved a simple and non-expensive manufacture thereof, providing a substantially uniform thickness of material.